Birthdays Seperated
by perfectlove990
Summary: That one day has finally came for me this year and I already want it to be over. The day November 14, 1970 has came and I could be less thrill than anything about it. Today was me and my twin, Stanley first birthday apart. (Abandoned Story)
**Hello guys, this is going to be my first fanfic for the show Gravity Falls.I don't own anything of the show.**

* * *

That one day has finally came for me this year and I already want it to be over. The day November 14, 1970 has came and I could be less thrill than anything about it. Today was me and my twin, Stanley first birthday apart.

As Ford look out the window of the BackUp Moore College all he could do right now was to frown at the heavy storm clouds, just thinking. He was planning on cutting all his classes that day because he'll be too distracted to think in his classes. Therefore he just sat there just slouching.

His thoughts went back to that day his brother got kicked out. Boy he hated that day that Stanley ruin everything for him. Just thinking about it makes his face red in anger. Trying to forget about it for now he went back and thought about the good o'l days when him and Stanley were friends forever. Then he remember their thirteenth birthday and it all came rushing back.

* * *

November 14th 1965, Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. Looking around the town all the trees were color in red, orange, and brown. The weather was getting colder yet all the kids played outside still. Then we can see the Pines twins and all the other kids running out of the middle school.

"Stanley, Stanley slow down I can't catch up to you", Stanford had said this while running behind his twin getting into the car. As they were getting into the car they notice that their dad was driving them home and they both frown spontaneously. Filbrick didn't say a word to them as they drove back home.

As Stanford and Stanley got back home they ran towards the door as fast as they could excited to see their mom. Estell got off the phone to greet her new teenage boys home."Boys welcome home and may I wish you two a happy birthday".Stanley was the first to speak to her."Mom, you don't have to keep doing this since me and poindexter are teenagers now".Stanley playfully punch his brother arm as saying this.

Before letting his mother finish they went upstairs into their very sloppy room. Smilies could be seen on both of the boys faces as they went to talk to each other."Happy birthday Poindexter", as Stanley went to say this for the fifth time today."Happy birthday to you too Knucklehead".Stanford could never think to call Stanley something creative like Stanley calling him Poindexter.

"So you want to go down to the beach tonight after dinner for the Stan O' War", Stanley said this to his brother with a huge smile on his went to respond to his question."Dude we do that every night, let's do something else you know for our birthday celebration".His brother went to change the subject a little upset not working on their boat that night.

Stanley went to look at his watch beofore saying anything to his brother. It had read 4:30 which means an hour before diner."Hey Ford you think we're going to get any gifts for our birthday this year".Since the Pines were poor they usually didn't get any presents and barley even got a birthday dessert."Honestly I all want is dad to at least pretend that our birthday actually exist this year".Filbrick never really care for the twins birthday and would treat it like it was any other day in the world.

A hour has finally passed by when their mother has finally called them down for dinner. Unlike Filbrick, Estell would actually care for the twins birthday or even care for them at all. Stan and Ford has rushed downstairs for their dinner when they notice that their favorite meal in the whole world was sitting on the table, chicken pot pie with mashed potatoes and mac n cheese." I made this dinner for you boys special night".Filbrick has rudely interrupt her, "The boys don't need a special dinner just for their birthday", saying this very rudely while staring at the boys.

After their silent dinner and their dessert of upside pineapple cake, Stan and Ford went out to the beach for a little celebration for were espically happy about this since it was Friday night and they could stay out till 9:00. They took all of their snacks with them and took some big sticks to have themselves a little bon the night they dance to music, play some games, feast on junk food, and did some work on the Stan O' War. Their mother had finally called them back inside since it was getting late, but that didn't let the Pines celebration end.

They stayed in their room for the rest of the night playing borad games and reading some comic books. Stan also did some making fun of Ford saying that they were getting old and that one day they'll hate each other one course being young they never believe that this would happen to them. Then midninght had came meaning that their birthday has came to an end."Looks like our day has came to an end poindexter", Stanley said looking at his watch."Yeah but I guess it had to at some point".The twins had jumped into their beds."Just imagine in a couple of years we'll be sailing the world living the dream life", Stanley has excited said to his twin brother."Yeah, but that won't be until a couple of years so until then lets just Stanley I love you".Then Stanley had called up to Ford's bunk."Love you too, night".

* * *

Ford has thouht back to this day and started to lightly cry into his just try to rid of the thoughts because it was just too painful to think had moved himself from the window and just let himself fall into his bed drifting to sleep hopping this day would go as fast as possible.

* * *

 **Guys this is my first gravity falls fandom so I hope that you liked it.I decided to write because I love the Stan's fluff stories and I thought that it be nice to go through their emotions when apart and together when next few chapters I will be writing what each Stan would be doing on their first birthday apart so please stick to reading this story.**


End file.
